In land-based rig drilling for oil and gas, a significant amount of equipment is located on the ground on skids or otherwise. This equipment includes, but is not limited to, tankage for various fluids, electrical houses, pumpsheds, and the rig substructure. One rig may be used to drill a number of different wells in a single field. The process of moving the drilling rig from one well to another is “skidding” and rigs capable of being “skidded” are termed “skidding rigs.” Festoon systems are often used on skidding rigs where auxiliary buildings and equipment are stationary and the drilling rig moves. Cabling, including communications and electrical power, may be extended along the path of travel by the festoon system. One type of festoon is a trolley system supported on fixed trolley beam sections supported on individual skids and connected together. When rigging and de-rigging, the trolley system must be assembled and disassembled, respectively.